Head-mounted displays (HMDs) and other near-eye display systems can utilize a lightfield display or other computational display to provide effective display of three-dimensional (3D) graphics. Generally, the lightfield display employs one or more display panels and an array of lenslets, pinholes, or other optic features that overlie the one or more display panels. A rendering system renders an array of elemental images, with each elemental image representing an image or view of an object or scene from a corresponding perspective or virtual camera position. In the case of HMDs, virtual objects can be superimposed on the visual the user views (e.g., a real world scene) to provide an augmented reality (AR) or mixed reality (MR) immersive experience.